


Day 194

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [194]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [194]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 194

Greta was furious with Walter.

“What were you thinking?” she demanded. “If you make the templars angry they’ll come back here and throw us all in the Gallows!” The young boy laughed, which only made Greta’s angrier. 

“He was after Red Jenny!” Walter protested. “Besides, he won’t remember me, fancy folk can’t tell one urchin from another, and Jenny always looks out for us. We need to do the same.”

Greta had never suspected that Jansen was Red Jenny, but it made sense. He had appeared out of nowhere with connection to some very important people in Kirkwall and was using his wealth to help the people at the bottom to improve their lives. Greta wasn’t convinced Jansen was the type to hire an assassin, and she had no idea why he would be going after the templars.

Greta did have to admit that Walter was right. It didn’t really matter why the templars were after Red Jenny, or Jansen, Greta and the others owed everything to them. Walter took the lead in organizing the runners. Until they stopped going after Red Jenny, the templars would find that their messages would go missing, be late, or change in subtle ways. They didn’t have much but they had each other, and they had to protect that.

Whenever a runner passed by the shoe stall, they would share information for Greta to pass on, and when they put their minds to it the children could learn a lot. Greta learned that the templars were hunting Jansen because they thought he was possessed by a demon, some of the guards and even some of the elven ‘friends’ were in on it. Why the ‘friends’ were turning on each other was anyone’s guess. Gretta supposed that any organization could fall prey to infighting.

The runners started whispering around town that people were after Red Jenny, hopefully word would get to Jansen if he didn’t already know. Greta also drew up some posters resembling the templar who came in the day before. She made it look as official as possible and listed made it look as though the guards were after him for several crimes: public indecency, public urination, lewd acts with a Chantry statue, and improper use of a Chantry board. There was a five sovereign reward for leading a guard to the criminal. She didn’t have any printing blocks so she had to do each one by hand, it took the entire day but hopefully it would delay the templar investigation long enough for Red Janny and his ‘friends’ to figure something out.

At the end of the day, Walter also had the idea of sneaking some rotting fish into the barracks. If they hid it well enough, the guards would have to waste time searching for the fish instead of searching for Jansen.

“That’s the spirit of the ‘friends,’” he said. “Everybody does something small and together we topple the biggest bullies.”

Greta would be happy to get back to the regular day to day of her shoe-shop, but for today it felt good to have helped someone who helped her.


End file.
